dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Mage (Origins)
Spells Now that we have pages with a full list of known spells, do we still need the talent/spell tree info on this page? I guess this goes for the warrior and rogue page too. Opinions? Loleil 09:59, 16 July 2009 (UTC) Yea, I think it is better to remove those info from this page. Is anyone disagree with this? - Snfonseka Well it has been over a week and no complaints so I'll go ahead and make the change, though with so little known about warriors and rogues, those pages probably need the padding. Loleil 02:42, 26 July 2009 (UTC) Notable Mages :Discussion moved to Talk:Mage Changes I took some of the information from 'Mages: The Class' subject and stuffed it up top, as the other classes have an introductory paragraph and the class benefits up there. Maria Caliban 03:18, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Weapons and Armor of Mages If you have read the Mage page(no pun intended) you will probably have noticed that it said that mages can wield weapons(other than the staves), but I was wondering about armor since it doesn't say anything about that. If anybody hears about something can you please put it on the mage page(again, no pun intended).--EnrgyBomb 13:43, October 29, 2009 (UTC) :My understanding is that mages can wear any armor they want as long as they meet the strength requirements. However, robes have benefits geared towards mages. Loleil 23:03, October 29, 2009 (UTC) Thanks for the info.--EnrgyBomb 15:56, October 30, 2009 (UTC) Not to dote on the arcane warrior too much, but I usually find that a mage only really needs one specialization. With the other point I spec into arcane warrior and put a single point in combat magic. I've found that I like the benefits of a light armor set bonus that gives reduced stamina/magic costs than mage gear with (in my oppinion) redundant willpower and mental resist. But there is the good argument for those +20% gloves and such.--Tyfosken 14:50, November 17, 2009 (UTC) Blood Mage This article states there is more than one way to unlock the blood mage specilization while the blood mage article itself only lists one. which is correct? if this article is correct what are the 'summoning rituals' in the circle tower that must be performed and is there an article on them somewhere?Tetracycloide 20:59, December 15, 2009 (UTC) :As far as I know only this way Blood_mage#Unlocking will work, and you don't have to be evil or turn in the boy (as is stated on this page), as you can get the desire demon to go away permanently and give you a gift if you intimidate her.--Mytharox 21:10, December 15, 2009 (UTC) ::The only other way I can think of, but I haven't tested that myself is by defiling the sacred ashes. The Urn of Sacred Ashes, if you are a Mage it might unlock blood mage or so I've heard.--Mytharox 02:00, December 16, 2009 (UTC) :::Nope, the urn of sacred ashes only gets you Reaver, not blood mage. At least, that's what happened during my playthrough as a mage. - Ancestralmask 02:11, December 16, 2009 (UTC) ::::Thanks for that, I'd never seen it mentioned anywhere but here, but it's good to have a mage player confirm. Loleil 02:14, December 16, 2009 (UTC) Robes Are there any robes besides apprentice, mage and senior enchanters that have the same texture of them? I want a mage looking robe, not an armored robe, like the witches robe.--Rolan Zevran 01:14, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Wynne's robe? I have that, but no Wynne. I removed it before I defiled the ashes, along with her stalf. I'm not sure if they're any different. There are many types of Tevinter Robes, they have different models (look kinda like a druid) & their stats are mainly focused on +mana regen >> [[User:Fycan| Fy]][[User:Fycan|'can' ]] fahy-kan @ 17:07, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Starting Stats are wrong The starting stats are wrong. It should be 10, 10, 14, 15, 11, 10 with only class bonuses added. It is only 11, 11, 14, 16, 12, 10 with human bonuses added on top of class bonus. With elf bonuses the stats are 10, 10, 16, 17, 11, 10. Same errors with the warrior and rogue pages. 17:53, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Bug? I don't know whether it is a bug or not, but my mage has this blue cloud around him all the time, and I don't know how it came there. Any suggestions on how to get it away? That sounds like Spell Might or something like that. Check if you have that spell, and then check the Sustained Spells menu to see if Spell Might is turned on. 20:28, April 25, 2010 (UTC)Iaulle About what it says in the "Trivia" section. *''If The Warden is a mage and chooses to intimidate others using their Coercion skill, the dialogue of whom you are trying to sway will change substantially.'' Can anyone give me any examples? Because I can't think of any offhand. Vegnas 07:28, May 4, 2010 (UTC) If anyone is in Redcliffe as a mage, the Intimidate option for Bevin would be a good one. All I can remember is the one to the Lothering bandits: "Do you really want to fight a mage?" --Rival grace 10:27, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Healing Effect % Will my Arcane Warrior/Blood Mage benefit from Healing Effect % armor since it seems to only bug up on Warriors and Rouges? Base Mana Warrior and Rogue's numbers seem to suggest the base amount for mana/stamina is 90, meanwhile this page suggests it is 100. Are they both right and mana has a higher base than Stamina, or is there a need for a correction here?-- (talk) 05:39, October 17, 2010 (UTC) What are mages in the real world? one thing that I like about the dragon age series is that so much of it is based on real world history and myth. but the thing I always wanted to know is what are mages based off of in the real world. Are they Plague victims? are they like Weapons of mass destruction, or are they how knowledge was kept in the medieval world guarded and secreted to be used by those that are in power and to restrict it and make it evil to keep the mob from using it as well? :: I'd say a variation of real world mages would be scientists or well alchemists in the old days. Since most spells can be explained through some kind of science. For instance heat n in turn fire is nothing but vibrating molecules and opposite for cold in turn ice is nothing but molecules slowing down... Ice being water molecules stop vibrating completely. But that's just my opinion. (talk) 10:34, October 26, 2011 (UTC)